Lost and Found
by Kiwi Crazy556
Summary: AU Fem-Harry Found lying next to her dead mother in a meadow, four year old Evangeline Potter is taken in by the Cullen's. Watch as she changes their lives and find how to live her own throughout the years.
1. Chapter 1

**_ONLY DISCLAIMER:_** _Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively._

 ** _Hey, so I've decided to start up again as, if you read my AN from my other story, my moms knee surgery went well and she's healing enough that I have time to work on fanfic again. This is a Twilight/HP crossover I'm proud of. I think it'll be very interesting. So I hope you enjoy._**

...

Lost and Found

Chapter One

The two vampires were hunting when Alice Cullen heard it. She looked at her sister, Rosalie, as they listened. It was crying though it sounded like a child's cries. Rosalie walked at human pace to the nearby meadow to see a shocking sight. A little girl, possibly four, with midnight black hair, pale skin, and round, green eyes, was shaking a woman who looked like her except for having auburn hair. The woman was lying on the ground and not moving and the little girl was crying as she shook the woman gently. Alice made it over and covered her mouth. Suddenly the girl looked up, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She spoke in a quiet voice.

"Mama won't wake up." She said and rested her head on the woman's stomach. She had a slight British accent as she was only a toddler. Rosalie slowly approached and kneeled next to the little girl. The little girl looked up and Rosalie smiled sadly before looking at Alice but she was one step ahead and on the phone with Carlisle.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Evangeline Potter." She whispered. "Why won't Mama wake up?"

"Oh, Evangeline, she's in a better place." Rosalie said softly and the girl nodded before looking at Rosalie and holding her arms up. She was shocked but pleased and gently picked up the girl before standing. She didn't seem to notice the cold of Rosalie's skin. Just snuggled into her as the tears continued to fall. Carlisle and Edward arrived just before Evangeline fell asleep.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle who nodded so she blurred to the house, holding the toddler close to her. The ones in the living room looked up in surprise and Emmett, her mate and husband, followed as she went to their room. He watched as Rosalie laid the girl on the bed and sat at the edge. Before Emmett could ask, Rosalie spoke.

"Alice and I found her trying to wake her dead mother in a meadow. She fell asleep when I picked her up. Said her name was Evangeline Potter."

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked and Rosalie sighed. "Do you know if Carlisle will let you keep her?"

"Hopefully. It was so devastating. She asked me why her mom wouldn't wake up and it almost killed me to tell her. I couldn't lie and she held out her arms, barely noticing the cold." She ran her hands through the girls hair as she slept.

"What's that on her forehead?" Emmett frowned and Rosalie looked.

"It looks like a lightning bolt shaped scar." Rosalie said. "Now where did she get that?"

Alice appeared. "Carlisle called the ambulance to take the woman." The pixie like vampire looked at Evangeline. "He was shocked to hear her last name and said he needed to talk to some people before a decision could be made."

Evangeline slept for a few hours and woke up just as Carlisle walked through the front door. The black haired girl looked around in confusion before seeing Rosalie.

"Mama is gone?" She whispered and Rosalie sighed but nodded. Evangeline said something surprising then. "Are you gonna be my Mama now?"

Rosalie didn't answer, just picked her up and held her close. She could feel her silk shirt dampen but didn't care as she held the little girl. Carlisle called for Rosalie and said to bring down Evangeline also. Emmett had gone back downstairs already. Rosalie held Evangeline as she walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Evangeline suddenly became shy and hid her face in Rosalie's neck. Rosalie sat on the armchair.

"Who did you have to talk to, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I recognized the name Potter through my friend. You all remember Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah." Rosalie suddenly figured it out. "Evangeline is a witch?"

"Mama called me that." Evangeline whispered and they looked at her. "She called me her little witch. She called me that when I made things float to me."

"Indeed Evangeline is a witch. A very…famous one." Carlisle said.

"Famous?" Esme asked in confusion.

"According to Albus, she defeated a very powerful wizard who tried to kill her. James, her father, was killed just before her and when her grandmother sacrificed herself trying to protect Evangeline, something happened. Apparently her mother, Lily, had moved her and Evangeline here for a new start."

"What's going to happen to her?" Rosalie asked in a whisper as she looked at the little girl playing with her blonde hair.

Carlisle smiled. "You can keep her. He feels she will be better protected here."

Evangeline looked up at Rosalie. "So you will be my Mama now?"

It was silent except for Esme making a sound, obviously trying not to start crying. Rosalie smiled at her.

"Of course."

…..

Edward sighed as he watched Eva, as they now shortened Evangeline to, draw with Rosalie and Alice. He thought about the conversation he had with Carlisle just twenty minutes before. About Eva and how just holding the four year old meant she was his mate. She was a toddler so he had no idea how that worked. It was Carlisle who had the answer. It doesn't matter the age, the second you have contact with the person, you are mates. It was kind of like how the wolves at the nearby Indian Reservation had to only meet eyes with the person and they were the wolves imprint.

Carlisle then dropped another bomb shell that he had found out from Albus Dumbledore. Somehow, the curse that was used to try and kill her would cause something strange to happen when she turned seventeen. She would become immortal like the Cullen family. They had yet to tell Rosalie, worried how she would react to the fact that her 'daughter' would stop aging at seventeen. Hell they had yet to tell her that she was Edwards mate. That was even scarier to think of her reaction. Eva suddenly looked over and grinned at him. His dead heart warmed at the sight and he smiled back.

 _"_ _We need to tell Rosalie about the non-ageing at least."_ Carlisle had walked out of the kitchen. Edward sighed but nodded. "Rosalie, I need to talk to you about something."

Rosalie nodded and made sure Alice would watch Eva before going with Carlisle to his study. She sat with a frown. "Is this about Eva?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Apparently the curse that was used to try and kill her did affect her in a way. When she turns seventeen, which is when a witch or wizard come of age, she stops aging."

"You mean she becomes immortal?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Yes, just like us."

"So she wont have a way to grow old with someone? Be able to have a child of her own?" She notice Carlisle become uncomfortable with those questions. "There's more."

 _"_ _Edward I have to tell her. She'll be even angrier if we keep it from her."_ Carlisle heard a resigned sigh from the boy downstairs and he took that as an okay. "You see Rosalie, Eva is Edward's mate."

Rosalie was silent before speaking quietly. "She's his _mate_?"

"You know he has no say in the matter."

"She's four!"

"As I told Edward, it doesn't matter if she is. The second he held her it happened."

"But-" Suddenly Eva was heard.

"Edward, look at what I drew! It's the moon and stars!" Her voice was beyond happy and there was a chuckle.

"Very nice."

"Here, you can have it!"

Rosalie sighed. She may have a bad relationship with Edward but she knew she couldn't keep him away from her. She couldn't bear to think of life without Emmett and she couldn't do that to Edward.

"Fine." She muttered. "I don't like it though and when she hits the right age, it's up to her."

...

 ** _Did you like the first chapter? I changed some stuff such as Lily living instead of both her and James dying that fateful October night. I tried my best to explain my idea of the mating process for vampires in this chapter. I had two versions of this chapter but I stuck with this one. Alright, read and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two is here. I already had two chapters typed out. Not much to say about this chapter but that it goes to when she's eleven and the school is explained. I took some time coming up with house names though the website Seventh Sanctum helped also. Check it out if you need Generators._**

...

Chapter Two

Esme smiled as Eva made a slight mess eating spaghetti. Everyone but she and Carlisle had gone hunting so, while Carlisle had to deal with an emergency at the hospital, Esme was watching the special little girl that they had taken in. She was in a very cute outfit which consisted of a deep blue dress and black Mary Janes. Her black hair was in a braid with a blue ribbon that matched her dress. Alice and Rosalie loved to play dress up with her and the tons of outfits Alice had bought her and put in the closet of the guest room they had changed to be Eva's.

Eva finished her spaghetti and looked at the plate. "Oops, I made a mess."

"It's fine Eva." Esme smiled.

Months then years passed for the Cullen's and Eva. She had grown into a beautiful girl, with black hair so dark it made her skin almost as pale as theirs but it was a healthy looking pale. Her round emerald green eyes sparkled every minute and she loved each Cullen, but none more than Rosalie. Though she called the blonde mother, mom, even mum when her accent came. Just like Carlisle, it was there but she was able to hold it with an American accent.

She showed accidental magic a lot, much to the surprise and amusement of the others, depending on who you were. When Carlisle talked to Dumbledore about schooling, the elderly man said that, though he wanted her to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, he felt that would affect Eva emotionally. As she was so attached to the Cullen family and especially Rosalie, he decided that she could go to the day school in Seattle.

A few days after her eleventh birthday, a professor at the school Northwest School of Witchcraft, which was an _all-girl_ day school, was to come explain the school and take Eva to get her supplies. Eva was in her room, tying her favorite white ribbon into her ponytail. She twisted and turned, looking at her newest dress that Alice got her. It reached her knees and was a pale purple with little white plastic rosebuds traveling like buttons up the front. Once Eva trusted she was ready enough, she skipped down the stairs where everyone was. Carlisle was reading while Esme sketched. Emmett was watching the game while Alice and Jasper played chess and Edward played his piano lightly. It seemed relaxed but you could tell they were anxious for whoever was coming.

Rosalie looked up from her fashion magazine and smiled as Eva sat down.

"Very nice." She commented and Eva grinned.

"Well Alice said I needed to dress perfect or I don't get those shoes I wanted."

"Alice." Rosalie looked at her sister who rolled her eyes. "Did you really bribe her?

"First impressions count. I already bought the shoes and planned on giving them to Eva. I just thought it would help." Rosalie sighed at Alice's words just as tires were heard. Everyone stopped their activities and looked towards the door.

"You know, it's not like it's an important job interview. They're just explaining the school." Eva shrugged and Carlisle chuckled.

Emmett turned off the TV as there was a knock and Carlisle went to answer the door. It was an older woman, well older looking, as everyone there, except Eva, was probably way older than her.

"Hello, I'm Jane Pervion. I'm here to talk to Evangeline Cullen." They had changed Eva's last name to theirs once she was old enough to understand.

"Come in." Carlisle said and she did, her blue eyes looking at each person there. Her heart kept steady but they could tell she had a slight worry. It was understandable as the Vampires in the Wizarding World were considered bad. When she spotted Eva, she relaxed.

"Now, who has _full_ guardianship of Evangeline?"

"That would be me." Rosalie said and the professor nodded. She sat on the armchair across from Rosalie and Eva. Her gaze did a quick glance at the scar on the girls forehead and Eva shifted though it was a very quick glance. She had always been self-conscious of her scar. When she felt Rosalie's cold hand gently touch her arm she relaxed.

"Now, Northwest is in a secluded part of Seattle disguised as a rundown factory. A bus will be here at six thirty and should usually arrive at seven thirty."

"Wait." Alice interrupted. "It takes at least three hours from here to Seattle."

"Yes, but our bus travels at a fast speed, only stopping for students."

"Will it be safe?" Rosalie asked worriedly and Eva sighed. Rosalie was very protective of Eva and given how she had been found at four years old, it was understandable. Plus, Vampires were protective of what was theirs and no matter how you say it, Eva was Rosalie's.

"Absolutely. Just like the Knight Bus in the UK, we use magic to help it and that also means safety." Professor Pervion said with a smile.

"Alright." Rosalie breathed and Eva smiled at her.

"Students will be there until four which we will then bring them back. As we are a day school, the underage restriction of magic is lifted for each student so they can do their homework at home which also requires practicing spells. We advise that you please don't abuse the privilege. There are four houses, which is how we distinguish each student and know who we give points to. It goes Angelcry, Pixiehowl, Nymphclaw, and Unicornsigh." Emmett had to hold back the snort at the last one.

"Now, Evangeline's trust vault has been transferred here from Diagon Alley in London."

"Wait, what trust vault?" Esme asked.

"Oh, the vault Lily and James Potter set up for her schooling. It has enough to last all seven years and then when she turns seventeen will be allowed access to the two Potter vaults." They all looked confused and Professor Pervion smiled. "I see you didn't know. The Potter family was a prestigious Pureblood family, their linage can be found to Merlin's time. As such, they are very rich and no matter what, Evangeline is technically the last Potter and such, the heir to two families. Potter and Gryffindor as they stem from one of the founders of Hogwarts."

It was silent until Eva spoke. "I'm a Cullen though."

"Yes, but, only a select few know that. The Goblins know but they still go by the law of Gringotts and it doesn't matter if your last name is Cullen, your blood is of the Potter family."

"Can we continue about the school?" Rosalie asked, noticing Eva's expression. She was getting frustrated.

"Yes, sorry. I got a little side tracked." The woman smiled. "Now, like I was saying, her trust vault was moved so she needs no money to buy her supplies. Once she has a wand, she can enter the hidden shopping area, Night Avenue. It is located at a bar called Mitchies Pub which can only be seen by magical beings so you would need to have some sort of contact with Evangeline to see it."

"Alright." Rosalie nodded.

"Now, I'm going to take Evangeline to Night Avenue so she can receive her supplies and wand. We should be back in an hour or so." Professor Pervion stood and so did Eva. "All you have to do is take my arm."

"But the car-"

"Ah, that's just to take me here and back to the school. We're Apparating, much quicker." They all watched as she hesitantly took the woman's arm and disappeared with a pop.

...

 ** _Cute house names, right? I like the idea of an all girls school for this. Read and Review!_**


End file.
